Inesperado
by YreSu
Summary: OneShot. Y algo hizo clic en su interior ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes? ¿Cómo había sido tan distraida?


**Con algo de tiempo libre… se me ocurrió esto. Me cuesta darle la personalidad justa de los personajes pero lo he intentado y es que me encantaría leer algo más o menos como esto, probablemente mejor xD, una relación entre estos personajes en la serie como tal con sus respectivas personalidades *.***

**Inesperado**

Deambulaba sola por las calles de la pequeña ciudad. Una gran nube gris se cernía sobre Tomoeda advirtiendo la caída de una tempestad. Los truenos resonaban a su alrededor pero poco le importaba después de lo que había descubierto.

Le había tomado mucho tiempo darse cuenta a pesar de ser considerada una persona muy perceptiva, pero incluso ella podía ser despistada. Siempre había sido reservada con sus sentimientos y ese amor que le profesaba a la ojiverde siempre había sido su barrera de seguridad. Se aferraba a él convenciéndose de que no había otra persona a la que le pudiera entregar su corazón y al mismo tiempo era una razón para no expresar lo que sentía.

Tantos años sintiendo eso, sintiéndose segura… ¿O es que creía sentirlo? Bueno, ahora eso ya no importaba. A sus 18 años el destino la había dejado a la deriva, la había obligado a salir de su caparazón y enfrentar una realidad sobre la cual no tenía control.

Las gotas comenzaron a caer sobre su rostro haciéndola reaccionar. No sabía cómo había llegado hasta allí, el lugar que solía frecuentar cuando era pequeña, el parque con el enorme rey pingüino en el medio. Cuántas cosas habían pasado en ese lugar. Siguió su camino viendo a algunas personas corriendo en busca de refugio mientras la lluvia se había hecho un poco más fuerte.

Aquel lugar le traía muchos recuerdos en los cuales estaba su querida amiga Sakura. Su muy querida amiga. Siempre tan feliz que lograba alegrar hasta al más amargado y serio, como lo era su novio. Syaoran Li había tenido que regresar a Hong Kong después de atrapar la última carta pero la distancia no permitió que sus sentimientos se perdieran, al contrario, los hizo más fuertes. Poco después el castaño regresó y si bien los dos eran demasiado tímidos, formalizaron su relación. Ya habían pasado casi cinco años. Aún recordaba el primer beso, ella estuvo ahí escondida para grabarlo. A pesar de lo que pudiera pensar cualquiera, se había emocionado, siempre que Sakura fuera feliz ella también lo sería ¡Y se había visto tan tierna con sus mejillas sonrosadas!

Pero ahora se daba cuenta que ya no era lo mismo. Su cariño por la castaña era inmenso pero con el tiempo se había transformado aunque no había querido darse cuenta. Porque el hecho de que ese sentimiento hubiera cambiado se debía a alguien más y no había querido verlo. La hacía sentir vulnerable, indefensa ¡Odiaba sentirse así!

Ya se había empapado totalmente su vestido blanco y su largo cabello cuando nuevamente, sumergida en sus pensamientos, había perdido el rumbo. Una gran mansión, similar a la que alguna vez se encontró en las colinas donde ahora se disfrutaba de un parque temático, se erguía frente a ella. Dos años después de su última visita, el joven Hiraguizawa había adquirido la mansión cuando decidió hacer de Japón su residencia permanente.

Desde hacía un tiempo se sentía diferente. Le encantaba estar con Sakura pero era la compañía de otra persona la que últimamente más la emocionaba. Sin embargo, le atribuía el hecho a que su amistad con el sujeto se había vuelto más… fuerte, compartían intereses, sentían la libertad de poder contarse lo que fuera, o por lo menos de su parte. Pero nunca pensó que todo eso se volviera tan necesario para ella, tan intenso.

- ¿Tomoyo? - preguntó el ojiazul a su lado. La amatista se sobresaltó ¿En qué momento había llegado Eriol a su lado? Se encontraba vestido con una camisa de mangas largas remangadas, de color azul y con unos elegantes pantalones negros. Aún utilizaba lentes, con o sin ellos siempre lucía atractivo y misterioso. Llevaba en su mano derecha una sombrilla negra que sujetaba sobre sus cabezas - Tomoyo ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Qué te sucedió?

Tomoyo le dirigió la mirada por primera vez en aquel momento. Su rostro estaba serio y su voz había expresado sincera preocupación. - Yo…- empezó pero no pudo decir más, sentía como se le formaba un nudo en el estómago.

- Ven, vamos a adentro - le dijo rodeándola con su brazo libre por los hombros y guiándola hacia la mansión.

Al cruzar la enorme puerta la condujo hasta al salón dejándola frente a la chimenea encendida mientras le buscaba una toalla y algo de ropa seca. Entre tanto se acercó a la ventana viendo la lluvia caer.

En su mente aún tenía el recuerdo de la mala jugada que le había hecho su imaginación. Sus sentimientos hacia Sakura siempre habían sido tan inocentes, tan infantiles, su mente nunca le había mostrado otro nivel de necesidad más allá que el de su incondicional amistad. Pero ese día… Su castaña amiga la había invitado a almorzar en un pequeño local recién inaugurado. Entre un tema y otro la ojiverde le comentaba lo bien que se sentía con Syaoran, lo feliz que la hacía, las mariposas que aún se presentaban cada vez lo veía, el cosquilleo con cada uno de sus besos, entre otras tantas cosas. A los pocos minutos llegó el chino disculpándose por el retraso sentándose al lado de su novia. Se inclinó hacia ella dándole un tierno beso que la chica correspondió con gusto.

En ese momento algo hizo clic en su interior. No es como si no los hubiera visto antes en esa muestra de cariño, pero nunca se había dado cuenta, o se negaba a hacerlo, que ella había experimentado varias de las sensaciones que Sakura describía. Y ahora se imaginaba en el lugar de su amiga siendo besada, pero a diferencia del casto beso que los castaños se habían dado, el suyo se volvía cada vez más intenso. Recordar el momento en el que se levantó bruscamente de la mesa cuando se dio cuenta con quien se imaginaba la hizo sonrojarse nuevamente. Se disculpó con sus amigos y se fue rápidamente dejándolos con una gran interrogante.

Lo que más la avergonzaba era que no le desagradaba en lo más mínimo la idea, más bien se sorprendió así misma deseándola. Su primer beso, con esa persona, quería que fuera realidad. Sí, su primer beso. Nunca le había interesado eso de estarse besando con cualquiera, ella quería que fuera con alguien especial, con alguien con el cual no se arrepentiría… ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes? A pesar de todo la aliviaba tal revelación, desde hacía un tiempo sentía un peso sobre sí que por fin había logrado quitarse. Pero ahora tenía miedo, miedo al no tener la barrera que le daba seguridad, esa seguridad y tranquilidad que la caracterizaban.

- Tomoyo, ¿Me dirás que te sucede? - volvió a preguntar Eriol dejando las cosas que traía en un sillón cercano.

La chica aún con sus mejillas sonrosadas, volteó a verlo, lo que generó un extraña mirada, sumamente intensa por parte del joven, que no logró descifrar como casi todo él. Había llegado hasta allí inconscientemente por una razón, a él podría decirle cualquier cosa, incluso eso. Para ella era algo que le producía tantas cosas… tenía que sacárselo del pecho. Volvió su mirada a la ventana nuevamente, la lluvia se había convertido en una verdadera tempestad.

- Estoy enamorada - le soltó. Si tan solo no hubiera volteado habría podido ver que la noticia lo había tomado por sorpresa, no pudiendo evitar abrir los ojos por la impresión, para luego mirarla expectante y anhelante. El silencio se prolongó sin que ninguno hiciera intento de romperlo.

- ¿De quién? - le preguntó al oído con voz aterciopelada. La chica se estremeció, no lo había sentido acercarse, probablemente por encontrarse ensimismada buscando la forma de decirlo. Y ahí estaba él, detrás de ella, cercándola con ambos brazos apoyándolos contra la ventana, sintiendo su respiración en el cuello cosquilleándole - Tomoyo…- pronunció él como exigiéndole.

- De ti - susurró la amatista pero fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para que él lo escuchara. El silencio volvió por unos segundos. El ojiazul sonrió rodeando la pequeña cintura de la chica y acercándola mucho más a él - Eriol…

- Sabía que ya no estabas interesada en Sakura de esa forma - le dijo inclinando la cabeza hasta su cuello aspirando su aroma - Eres hermosa Tomoyo, inteligente, encantadora… perfecta, todo lo que cualquier hombre, e incluso alguna mujer, querría - esto último con algo de gracia. Se quedó callado unos instantes para luego seguir con un tono más serio - Soy hombre Tomoyo, antes que un mago, que la reencarnación de Clow, soy un hombre como cualquier otro y tu eres todo lo que yo quiero.

Ahora era Tomoyo quien tenía los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa. Eso no se lo esperaba, pero la sensación que la embargó al escucharlo había sido increíble, su corazón se detuvo para luego latir desesperado. Cerró los ojos unos segundos, esas palabras, sonaban tan irreales ¿Sería un sueño? Sonrió, si así era, no quería despertar. Sentirse indefensa y vulnerable no había sido tan malo después de todo. Se separó un poco de él, lo que su agarre le permitía, para darse vuelta y quedar frente a él.

Esos increíbles ojos azules la miraban tan intensamente. Ahora entendía porque a veces se perdía en ellos sin nunca entender porqué ¿Cómo había sido tan despistada? Le encantaban esos ojos. Tomó los lentes del inglés y los puso a un lado antes de rodearle el cuello con sus brazos.

- Me sorprendía desear tanto que te fijaras en mí. No me esperaba que dijeras eso y sin embargo deseaba que lo hicieras y que fuera yo quien hubiera robado tu corazón - le susurró Eriol acercando una de sus manos para delinear delicadamente el rostro de la nívea entrecerrando los ojos, como si de un lienzo se tratara. Mientras, ella mantenía sus ojos cerrados dejándose hacer, hasta que el recorrido acabó en sus labios siendo lentamente acariciados. Fijó su vista en la del chico pero éste miraba su boca ansioso con una sonrisa de satisfacción - Y cuanto he deseado ser el primero en probar estos rosados y apetecibles labios…

- Deja de hablar entonces - le dijo acortando distancia.

El ojiazul desvió su mirada para fijarla en los ojos de ella. - De acuerdo, no te haré esperar más -

Desapareció la distancia que los separaba con pequeños roces descubriendo y disfrutando el dulce sabor de sus labios. Lo supo desde ese momento, sería adicto a ellos. Sonrió al sentir a la morena pegándose más a él correspondiendo tímidamente el roce. Luego capturó sus labios para besarla largamente, comenzando con un movimiento lento para deleitarse el uno con el otro.

El beso se volvía más intenso y Tomoyo se sentía en el cielo. Intentaba seguirle el paso para hacerle disfrutar tanto como lo estaba haciendo ella, mientras enredaba sus dedos en la sedosa cabellera oscura. Se separaron unos segundos para mirarse un poco agitados.

- ¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes? - susurró pensando en voz alta con los ojos entrecerrados.

- Con las cosas que se relacionan con nosotros podemos llegar a ser bastante despistados, incluso yo… - pero si tuvo la intención de agregar algo más eso quedó en el aire al ver como la chica, inconscientemente, se pasaba la lengua sobre sus labios rojos e hinchados por el anterior beso.

Una de las manos de Eriol voló a la nuca de la amatista enredándose en sus largos cabellos dándole un agarre más firme, y arremetió nuevamente contra su boca fundiéndose en un beso más apasionado. Su lengua se abrió paso entre los labios de la nívea introduciéndose en su cavidad haciéndola estremecer.

El ojiazul exploraba su boca hábilmente haciéndola suspirar levemente. Era probable que de no haber estado sujeta de Eriol ya estaría de rodillas en el suelo. Su corazón latía aceleradamente, sentía que todo le daba vueltas de una manera tan placentera y quería corresponderle de la misma forma.

Había comenzado a seguirlo torpe y tímidamente, y eso no hacía más que enloquecerlo. Le encantaba. Poco a poco Tomoyo fue adquiriendo más confianza hasta corresponderle con la misma intensidad, lo que lo sorprendió gratamente. Aprendía rápido. Después de varios minutos se separaron con la respiración agitada.

- Estoy enamorado de ti, Tomoyo - le dijo mirándola intensamente, mostrándole una sonrisa encantadora.

- Y yo de usted Sr. Hiraguizawa - le contestó sonriéndole igualmente.

El chico se separó de ella no sin antes tomarla de la mano llevándosela a los labios.- ¿Le gustaría tomar una taza de té Srta. Daidouji?

- Me encantaría -

- ¿Nakuru? - preguntó Eriol logrando que se escuchara un golpe seco al otro lado de la puerta.

- ¡Eee… en seguida! -

-------------------

Se despertó de golpe un poco agitado. Sus ojos azules se notaban ansiosos. Miró hacia la ventana, una gran nube gris se cernía sobre la ciudad. Una sonrisa pícara de medio lado surcó su rostro.

- Tomoyo…-

-------------------

**Eso es todo xD no he quedado muy satisfecha, pero bueno xDD. Espero que les agrade ******

**Saludos!  
C-ya**


End file.
